For example, the following patent document 1 discloses a pneumatic tire provided with a plurality of center blocks having a hexagonal tread, and the center blocks are provided with sipes extending across the blocks' treads in the tire axial direction. Such sipes can mitigate deformation of the treads when contacting with the ground. Therefore, it is expected the heel and toe wear of the center block is controlled.
In the patent document 1, both ends of the sipe are positioned at vertices of the respective side walls of the block protruding outwardly of the block (vertices of the hexagonal shape of the tread).
In general, the center blocks are subjected to higher ground pressure, therefore, larger stress occurs in the vicinities of the vertices of the block side walls. Accordingly, the sipes disclosed in the patent document 1 tend to cause uneven wear in the vicinities of the vertices of the block side walls of the center blocks. Therefore, in the pneumatic tire of the patent document 1, there is room for further improvement in the uneven wear resistance of the center blocks.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2011-98622